


Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

by Nela7 (orphan_account)



Series: Visits From the Multiverse [2]
Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Neglect, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Regret, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: After the broccoli (Izuku) incident another troubled soul enters Tony's life.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto stared Mizuki with confusion and hurt. 

"You are the Nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki raved, "the demon that destroyed the village and killed Iruka's parents is inside your body!"

All that time, the village hated him because…

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" Iruka pleaded, "you aren't the fox!"

Naruto didn't have time to respond, he was pulled from his position on the ground, vanishing before everyone's eyes. 

…….

Tony cleared his throat. He looked around the table to each member of the Avengers. Hawkeye was fingering his now, Wanda sat on Vision's lap, Widow only stared forward in concentration, and Sam took notes. The only ones not present were Thor and Bucky. 

Thor was off building New Asgard somewhere in Norway with Loki and the rest of the refugees. And Bucky was off on a solo mission to another mad science facility. Which left the rest to Tony, who was busy studying the rip in the universe Thanos had caused, with Strange's help.

"You all know your parts, " said Tony closing the hologram, " go do your thing, "

He was about to leave when Steve spoke.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Tony raised a brow, it was recon mission at an AIM facility, Iron man wasn't needed. Rogers knew that, but Tony guessed the guy wanted to repair what was left of their tenuous friendship. Which was one good thing caused by Thanos. It not only proved Tony correct, it also gave the Avengers an excuse to make amends. But Tony needed more time, and he thanked whoever was listening that no major threat had arisen since Thanos. Iron Man could rest a bit. Not only from crime but from team cap. He just couldn't take Steve acting like everything was normal.

"Nah, no need for the big guns cap. I would draw too much attention. Besides you know I have to look at the rip with the good doctor, " Tony, having learned from previous mistakes, told the former rogues about the broccoli boy incident. Tony had enough secrets to last a lifetime.

Tony was about to leave when yet another figure appeared, just like that Broccoli kid. He was blonde, and wore an atrocious orange Jumpsuit. 

"I take it we should call your boyfriend?" Hawkeye deadpanned.

"Strange isn't my-look just go on your mission. Strange and I will take care of it, "

"Hey who the hell are you?!" the blonde shouted.

…………..

The Hokage ordered a village wide search party. This could end up endangering the village. How could Naruto just vanish like that? Who had done it? 

Hiruzen, also worried for the child himself. He hoped the kid was safe.

"I'm getting too old for this, " sighed the old man.

……………

"We should be asking you that, " Tony countered.

"Are you with Mizuki? Where's Iruka sensei!" Naruto stood, getting his kunai ready.

Steve walked over and put a calming hand on the boy, "Calm down kiddo. We don't know who any of those people are, let's all just talk, Okay?"

Naruto paused, eyeing the people in the room. They were weird, but unlike everyone who he had met, they didn't look at him with those cold eyes. They didn't dismiss his existence. Naruto disregarded all his training(like he always did) and decided to trust these people. They seemed genuine. 

Tony, was grateful for Steve's level head. Blondie seemed like a hot head.

"Start with your name, age and where you're from and we'll go from there, " Tony encouraged.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 12 years old and Ninja in training. I'm from Konohagakure, the hidden. Leaf Village, "

"You seem too load to be a ninja, " Sam chuckled.

Naruto glared, "So what?!"

"Easy kid, " Clint soothed, "he was just joking, "

Naruto still glared, crossing his arms, "Now you have to tell me who you are, "

"Right, " Tony started, "I'll do it. I'm Tony Stark, that guy is Steve Rogers, the one with the bow is Clint Barton, the silent ones are Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff, the robot is Vision, and the bird is Sam Wilson. We are part of peacekeeping group called the Avengers. And you are from another dimension due to one of our villains causing havoc. Questions?" Tony spoke with fast succession. Not taking a single breath.

"Can you get me home?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, " Steve said.

Naruto then thought about what he had just discovered. His life back in the village, and going home didn't seem all that appealing. All he had was Iruka, and even then he couldn't be sure if the man hated him. Being Hokage was his dream. It still was. But...he just didn't feel all that enthusiastic about it anymore. He needed to think. His whole life had been turned into an even bigger nightmare. And these people weren't going to reject him, he could see it in their eyes.

"Can I stay here a while?"

"Why?" Tony asked, studying the kid. He looked like he was running from something, which was oh so familiar to the man of iron. He was also too guarded for regular 12 year old.

"I just want to!" snapped Naruto.

Tony sighed, "Sure squirt, "

"Tony-" Steve began, but Hwakeye being the perceptive agent he was put a hand on the captain's shoulder. Having kids gave him experience, and Tony was sure that Clint had seen the same thing he had. 

"Let's go, we have a mission cap, " said Natasha.

Team Cap left. Tony exhaled and let his shoulders sag, he needed Peter's help.

……….

Peter was in the middle of stopping a burglary when Tony beeped. 

"Mr. Stark is calling, " Karen said, as Peter webbed the crooks into a cocoon.

Peter grinned and answered the call, "Hey Mr. Stark!"

"Kid I'm gonna need you back in the compound, we have a guest, " 

There wasn't anything else to be said. When Tony called Peter would follow. Just as simple as that.

,.......

"Why can't he just let it go?" Steve sighed, sitting next to Natasha who was piloting Quinjet.

The rest of the crew decided to get some shut eye before the recon. 

"You did smash your shield on him Steve, " Natasha said, tone frigid, "I betrayed him. Everyone left. I personally wouldn't have brought us back at all, "

He supposed she had a point. It wasn't fair for him to blame Tony of holding on to the past when that was all he did during their Civil War. He knew he should have acted better, Tony was emotionally compromised. Of course he'd get mad and punch the person who killed his parents. Brainwashed or not. Yet Steve didn't regret trying to help Bucky. He just regretted the aftermath.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony did the whole introduce the kid to Peter thing. It went well. For the most part. Naruto was nice enough when he wasn't being loud and touching everything he could get his hands on. He was so curious and excitable. Had tons of charisma. Peter had the task of keeping an eye on him during his stay. It was a hard task as Naruto wasn't one to stay still for longer than a few minutes at a time.

"Don't touch that, " and "wait a minute, " Were tossed around a lot. But as the days passed Tony figured the kid was kinesthetic learner and he learned that trying to contain Naruto's curiosity was like holding a tsunami at bay with a stick.

Naruto didn't know what to think of the world he decided to stay in(for a while. Or so he said. He was definitely not running away!). Or the people in it, who have never heard of the Leaf Village. But one thing was certain, it was like one of his comic books. The Spider Kid was nice, almost too nice. But who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? 

Tony was a cool grown up. He didn't jeer or sneer or smear his name. Didn't look at him like he was dirt under his foot and got to fly in a suit of armor sometimes. Again just like his comics. Strange was also nice. He guessed. The guy had a real sour attitude about keeping order in the multiverse blah blah blah. Tony got him to chill though. As well as the other adults who Naruto had a hard time naming. They were barely around. Tony sent them away almost as soon as they got back. The one with the shield voiced his discontent.

"Tony, I get the impression that you're avoiding us, "

To which Tony replied, "The world needs the avengers to keep their presence out there. Busting AIM and Hydra is part of it cap. Good PR, "

Anyway they were away a lot.

What really intrigued the blonde though, was that children didn't fight. Back home you could have chosen the path of a ninja or civilian. Unless you were born to some stuck up clan like the Hyuuga or Uchiha(Rip).

Naruto enjoyed it. More than he did living in Konoha. But even after a week he couldn't shake the guilt and shame of leaving Iruka behind to face Mizuki alone. So he did what he did best. And roped Spiderman into it. Bonus.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked, sticking to the side of the empire state building. Naruto on his back.

Naruto shook the spray can and proceed to draw more faces on the wall. Spider kept them as hidden as possible.

"It's just a bit if fun, " Naruto grinned, "relax-"

"Fun eh?" Both teens froze at the sound of repulsive and a very annoyed Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter eeped.

Ironman grabbed the blonde and tossed a scrubbing brush at Spidey. 

"Clean this up, I expect it shining by morning, "

Peter sputtered, "but I-he-"

"You're the hero Pete, " Tony scolded, "you set an example. Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman remember?"

Spiderman hung his head, "Yeah, I get it, "

Luckily the brush had self producing soap. Tony wasn't totally merciless.

………………

"Alright kiddo, " Tony sad as he landed on the compound entrance, "You're gonna tell me why you corrupted my kid to take a bus to New York City with you, just to ruin the empire state building, "

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's not like you'd care. We just met like a week ago old man!"

Tony crossed his arms and herded him back inside the compound and into the living room. He knew the kid just wanted to piss him off to avoid the subject.

"Sit, talk, " Stark commanded. 

It was pretty obvious to Naruto that Tony wasn't going to let it go. So he told.

"12 years ago…"

He told him everything. From the fox attack to his years of mental and emotional abuse by the entire village, and finally to finding out about the fox in the worst way possible. By the time he was done Naruto hung his head to hide the tears. The weakness.

He expected Tony to laugh at his dreams. To dismiss his pain like everyone else. But the man didn't.

"Screw them, " was all he had said.

Naruto looked up, eyes wide.

"You should be a hero kid, " Stark continued, "you saved their asses as far as I'm concerned."

"But-"

"So what? you have a big monster inside you. Join the club fox-boy. I knew a guy who turned into a big green rage monster, he was chased and experimented on, but he was a hero. And he didn't let the haters get to him. Mostly, " Tony smiled, thinking about Banner, may he rest in peace.

Naruto was unable to reply. All his life, he was never validated by the people around him. Except Iruka and the Third. And here was a near stranger-who was quickly becoming a friend- telling him his life mattered. That he was a hero, that he wasn't alone.

"Take it from a guy who was hated by the entire world kid, " Tony put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "their opinions mean nothing. Surround yourself with people who matter. If you don't have any, find some. Let people get to know you. Don't become the monster they think you are. And know that people screw up. Be considerate, "

It dawned on Tony that he should probably take his own advice. Hypocrite much? Forgiveness wasn't easy though. Neither was living apart from corrosive opinion and years of neglect resulting in self-hate. He supposed he should call cap back.

"If the world hated you so much why do you save it?" Naruto asked.

"Because despite it all humans are capable of some good. If I went and destroyed everything I would dump the good bits too, " Tony shrugged.

…..

"So is our guest ready to go?"

Naruto nodded. No more running. He would be Hokage and prove he wasn't a monster. 

Peter and Tony watched Doctor Strange begin the process again. Telling Naruto to close his eyes and breathe.

"Picture your world as specifically as possible, "

But the portal didn't open this time.

"Hey what gives?" Naruto shouted 

"The being inside you is interfering, " Strange said, "He does not wish to return to your world. He is far too powerful for me to overpower on my own,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner died by purple grape's hand. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another crossover in my mind. Yes Thor Loki and their people got to Earth before Thanos found them. My universe is way too optimistic.


End file.
